


A Charmer, a Thief of Hearts

by mothyfluff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dialogue Heavy, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Flirting, France Being France (Hetalia), Frogs, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothyfluff/pseuds/mothyfluff
Summary: Arthur is a guard at this mid-evil jailhouseFrancis has been charged with thievery, and has been thrown in jail with Arthur guarding his cell till his trial..........Of course francey-pants is gonna flirt with the guard.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	A Charmer, a Thief of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Me: staring at my upcoming finals, homework, and other fan fics I said I was gonna continue 'weekly'.....haha yeet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis has found himself in quite the sticky situation, and Arthur looks stuck as well, could they help each other?

"Hey!--uh!" This graceful sound was followed by a thump of a person against the cold stone floor of the tower, the jail tower, or as the locals so affectionately called it "Hell-tower".  


The British weren't known for their superior naming skills, the tower a testament to that statement. The "Hell-Tower" as it were just got a new occupant, though the prisoners weren't held there for very long, and moved to either a guillotine, or a more permanent jailing system. "Hell-tower" got it's name by being hell for everyone involved. Most of the guards there are former criminals stuck in a low-income job, and the prisoners of the tower weren't always treated fairly.

The new prisoner had just become well acquainted with the floor of his new temporary home, a cell. The guard who had thrown in the prisoner talked to one of the other guards, presumably thievery is what got the prisoner here, it was the most common offense after all. Arthur sighed waving the other guard good night before taking his place in front of the cell where he would likely be for the next few hours before proper paper-work was filled to get the prisoner out of here, so Arthur could go home.

"When shall I be getting out of 'ere ?" inquired the prisoner pulling their legs into their lap.

Sighing the guard turned to get a good look at the new occupant. He had a clear French accent, he may of been able to pull the 'I don't speak English' rubbish the guard faced all to often. 

Arthur took his time analyzing the Frenchman, he had long well kept hair and stubble that looked like it had been shaved recently. The man's clothes looked of high quality, perhaps silk, Arthur had never been one for fashion. 

The man sitting in front of Arthur certainly didn't look like a street rat, but he was also French, something Arthur didn't trust. He must of been looking for longer than was deemed normal since the prisoner gave a sneaky grin that did give him the look of a rat.

"I am quite a beauty to beheld, no?" Smirked the rat prisoner, forgetting his previous question in favor of flirting with the tired English guard.

Arthur paused for a second, a faint blush capturing his cheeks. He sighed and turned around before offering a curt "You are not from around here".

The Frenchman paused at that, was he too astounding to ever be taken for a brit? Having nothing more enrapturing at this moment than the guard who currently faced away, conversation seemed like the ideal activity.

"And presumably you are?" simple questions, leave room open for conversation, and seemed like a safe bet. Distraction often moved effective in situations like these. Eyes wandered to a far off table that held keys, presumably for the cell... Shit. The Frenchman had expected the keys to be conveniently looped around the guards waist, like in the stories his mothers read to him when he was a child.

"I'm not supposed to talk to prisoners you know" says the British man. Conversations with another person was a luxury, one those being punished weren't allowed. Hell Tower didn't allow many luxuries, to its guards, or its prisoners. None of the guards or prisoners were there of their own accord, so why did it matter?

"Oh" the prisoner gave a stereotypically French laugh "does that make me special then?, your are still speaking to me" if he played his cards right, this conversation might help him escape. Flirting with guards to escape was a ploy in many stories after all.

Arthur looked left and right,He was alone in the tower with the prisoner currently. For better or for worse. By the way they was grinning Arthur guessed it was for worse.

"Sure, if it means any thing to you" God, Arthur swore this prisoner must be 'special'. Most people would take Arthur's response as a insult, the Frenchman was not most people. If a compliment could possibly be taken from a conversation, it would be taken in stride.

"Charmed, says the prisoner you can call me Francis Bonnefroy" said the frog with a wink though Arthur wasn't looking. Perhaps winking was just habitual for flirty Frenchmen.

"Oh? You can call me Arthur" the guard wasn't completely sure why he had shared his name. There was no reason to. Perhaps he didn't think too much of it. There had to be many with the name Arthur (Britsh weren't very creative at naming their children either), the name would do Francis no good. 

"Last name?" 

"Really not supposed to give last names" says the guard with a sigh, this prisoner was proving to be a real thorn in his side.

"Oui? But I am special am I not?" says the prisoner. 'Special' might be an incredibly apt thing to call Francis

"A bloody are frog is what you are" says the guard, a rude British. Arthur had never had the pleasure of eating frog legs, so he didn't know that he was being incredibly disrespectful to them, Arthur had a horrible sense of taste, and has never had frog legs however, and would most likely never would.

"Because I am French? I feel as though I should be offended" says the frog in a sad tone, maybe Flirty Frenchmen did taste as good as frogs, French were people of passion after all.

*Sigh* "it's Arthur Kirkland though the name shall do you no good" wow first and last name basis, you go Francis! It's almost as if your not waist-deep in the shit storm the medieval prison system (excution).

"Well... I now know a name of someone to call up again if I am ever in town again" says Francis with his award-winning wink, one that has gotten him out of many sticky situations.(and thrown out of many parties). 

"Wow... you say that like someone who believes they are gonna get off scot-free" what a wake up call, to someone who thought they were going to get of Scot-free no less! Francis always got what he wanted though, he thought he wanted to get out of the tower, but maybe talking with the guard wasn't so bad after all.

(what a great escape plan Francis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going out like, the day before archive deletes it, I wanted to get it out of my drafts, and I probly will need to edit it later, but now I am v sleepy and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
